Happy Christmas, Mr Potter
by xxAlyssa
Summary: Harry's about to take a chance. 'I love watching her when she combs her hair, writes notes, smiles, and laughs, everything she does amazes me. She's all I want for Christmas.' Will it work out?


**A/N **This is just a one shot I wrote for fun.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

**Summary**- "I love watching her when she combs her hair, writes notes, smiles, and laughs, everything she does amazes me. She's all I want for Christmas". Harry's Christmas wish is about to come true.

_**Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter**_

_By: RedHot911_

It was another cold, crisp winter evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter and his best friend, Ronald Weasley, sat anxiously in the Gryffindor Common Room awaiting the arrival of Christmas. The Common Room was colorfully decorated in Christmas décor, with mistletoe scattered around here and there. The blazing fire kept the two warm, as the snow fell steadily outside wrapping what seemed like the world in its cold blanket.

"Of all the treasures in the world Harry, what do you want for Christmas?" Ron asked as he shivered and tightened the soft blanket around him.

Harry thought for a moment, although he already knew what he wanted. It wasn't something that you could buy, but something that you earn. The heart of Ginevra Molly Weasley is what he desired this Christmas. And he would do anything to acquire it. However, of course he could never tell Ron this. By the time he finished saying 'Ginny', Ron would have pinned his down and gotten a few whacks out of him.

"Come on Harry," Ron egged on as his eyes look at him, eager to know what he was hiding.

"Er---I don't know," he stammered as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it Harry!" he exclaimed as he nudged him playfully.

"Alright, fine," Harry responded as he shifted to face his best friend. "I want---I want---"

Ron nodded impatiently. "Well, spit it out!"

Harry sighed as he cast his eyes down. "IwanttobewithGinny."

Ron raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes in confusion. "What?" he asked scratching his head. "I didn't catch that."

"I said," he began as he cleared his throat. "I want to be---with _Ginny_."

"Oh!" Ron's ears turned red as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "Well, you know Harry---you can't get everything you want."

"Lucky for me I don't need your permission," Harry retorted as Ron shook his head.

"Look Harry, I don't want to argue about this. You're my best mate; and, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I want my little sister to be happy."

"I will make her happy. I love _everything_ about her. I love watching her when she combs her hair, write notes, smiles, and laughs. Everything she does amazes me."

"Well don't tell me this Harry!" Ron said with a chuckle as his best mate's complexion turned a bright red. "Ginny thinks that you consider her only as my 'little sister'."

"I wish it was that easy," Harry answered earnestly as he watched the flames dance. "Every time I'm around her, I get butterflies in my stomach. And when I open my mouth to talk, nothing seems to come out right."

"Well," Ron began as he turned his head to find Hermione walking towards them, and Harry swore he noticed a slight twinkle in his eye. "Sometimes you just have to take a chance." Hermione smiled at the two as she sat in-between Ron's legs, and he wrapped the blanket around the two of them. She gave him a peck on the cheek, snuggled up against his burly torso, and felt his brawny arms wrap tightly around her as Ginny walked in with a cluster of acquaintances. "You faced scarier things in the past," Ron affirmed as Harry gazed adoringly at her.

He watched as her hair framed her delicate face, and her smiles spread across her face.

"Its look as if you're frightened of Ginny." Ron continued as Harry snapped back to reality, to his dismay.

"Perhaps not of Ginny herself, no—but of what she'll say." Hermione stated as Harry nodded in agreement.

"You've never been more right Herm, and I think it's about high time I did something about it," Harry responded as he took off his blanket and stood.

His hands began to clam up and he took the short walk towards her. Every step he took he planned what he would say so he didn't sound like a total idiot. He hoped that Ginny felt the same way about him, but at the same time, he wasn't sure. _'Have I waited too long?'_ He questioned himself as he was three steps away.

"I bet Ginny thinks he's quite cute too," one of her friends said.

Ginny blushed and shook her head. "I have my eye on someone else, thanks."

Harry smiled when he heard this._ 'I do have a chance!'_ He took a deep breath in and cleared his throat. Ginny looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi Harry," she greeted as she stared into his emerald green eyes.

"H—H----Hi Ginny," he said as he mentally slapped himself for already acting like a fool. Her friends giggled and she hushed them as Harry took her hand. "Will you come over here; I want to talk to you."

Ginny smiled as Harry guided her over to a corner. "What is it Harry?"

"Ginny---I---I don't know how to say this. . ." Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione as they nodded in encouragement. "Every time I see you, you take my breath away. Time stops and I just can't my eyes off you; you make my knees go weak and suddenly I'm at a lose of words. You are so beautiful, and I'd never forgive myself if I never did this---"

"Did what?" Ginny asked as Harry placed a hand on her cheek.

"Will you go out with me? Give me a chance---"

Nevertheless, that was enough for Ginny. She had waited her whole life for this moment and she wasn't going to let it pass by. She reached up and pulled Harry's face down towards her, and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips. When they pulled apart, they smiled and embraced as Ginny whispered, "Harry Christmas, Mr. Potter."

_I hope all of your Christmas Wishes and hearts desires come true. Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Good Luck in the New Year,_

_Alyssa_


End file.
